1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to repair prostheses for implantation adjacent or upon an annulus of a heart valve and systems and methods for repair of heart valves. More particularly, it relates to annuloplasty prosthetic devices and related instruments, systems and procedures for reconstructing and remodeling a valve annulus of a person's heart.
2. Background Information
Annuloplasty prostheses, generally known as annuloplasty rings or bands, are used in conjunction with valvular reconstructive surgery to assist in the correction of heart valve defects such as stenosis and valvular insufficiency or regurgitation. Rings or bands for use in repair of both mitral and tricuspid valves are widely known. An example of an annuloplasty prostheses and related instruments and procedures for reconstructing and remodeling a valve of a person's heart include that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,357,195. While these and other examples have useful benefits, there is room for improvement.